La Vie En Rose
by LostHopeWolf
Summary: (Song Fic / One Shot) Toda aventura tarde o temprano llega a su fin. Sonic the Hedgehog lo sabe después de haber vivido tantas. Pero ahora...a el vienen los recuerdos más importantes de su vida...y ella es parte de estos. El final de algo puede ser doloroso y...pero puede ser el inicio de algo nuevo...


¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada he aquí una única recomendación para disfrutar el Fic a como se debe:

Busquen la canción **La vie en Rose** cantada por **Cristin Milioti (Está versión es la que utilice al escribir esto, y es la que más se adecua a la trama)**. Esta canción la iniciaran a reproducir justo cuando las letras en el fic se tornen **así.** No le den pausa, solo síganla reproduciendo. Si no leen muy rápido recomiendo pasar a las partes en español directamente cuando la canción se está reproduciendo, pues lo que está en negrita es más que todo la letra de la canción para que más o menos se guíen en que momento ocurre cada comentario.

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower y Amy Rose son personajes exclusivos de SEGA.

* * *

 _Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas el primer día en que nos vimos?_

 _Querías conocerme…yo era tímido y por eso hui…y siempre lo hice porque…porque simplemente no sabía cómo debía hablarte…eras… diferente. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan cerca… estaba muy nervioso…Seguro te molestaste conmigo..._

 _Eras tan pequeña e inocente…yo tenía…tenía que cuidar que no te pasará nada malo._

 _Y así lo hice…días tras día…mes tras mes…año tras año…yo iba a rescatarte. No importaba la situación…siempre iba a tu rescate. Claro, debo de admitirlo, a veces era molesto ver cómo te ponías en riesgo para llamar la atención…pero simplemente no tenías que hacerlo. Te guardaba en mis brazos para…que no te hiciesen daño. Siempre te ponías feliz al verme…y yo…mejor salía corriendo antes de que me vieses sonrojado._

-Sonic…-

 _A veces te hacía llorar…a veces te hacía reír…a veces te molestaba…a veces…a veces me golpeabas…supongo que me lo tenía bien merecido._

-Sonic…-

 _Que rayos ocurría conmigo. Cada vez que te miraba mi corazón se descontrolaba. Cuando corría, cuando estaba lleno de adrenalina…no se comparaba como cuando te miraba a lo lejos, saludándome…corriendo hacia mí. Rayos…mi corazón…creo que mi corazón superaba la barrera del sonido._

-SONIC-

 _Sabes…ahora comprendo que fui un tonto al no tener una cita contigo. Siempre…tenía pena y siempre te dejaba plantada. Una parte de mi quería ir…pero otra parte…no sabía cómo actuar contigo._

 **-¡** SONIC!-

 _Oye… ¿recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos en el taller de Tails?_

-NO…SONIC-

 _Se fundió un fusible y quedamos en penumbras. Tails nos dejó solos, para resolver el problema. Peleamos un poco, porque decías que no te prestaba atención. Si tan solo…supieras. Te sentaste lejos de mí. Había una tormenta eléctrica. Estabas…tarareando una canción para estar más tranquila…pero igual los rayos te ponían nerviosa._

-…por favor…-

 _Así que decidí acercarme a ti. Al parecer…el que estuviese cerca de ti era más importante que el temor a la oscuridad y los rayos. Tú no me querías dirigir la palabra y en eso, un fuerte estruendo hizo que rápidamente me abrazases, ocultando tu rostro en mi pecho. Poco a poco levantaste tu rostro y me viste. Estabas con miedo. Estabas avergonzada. Fingiste estar molesta y que solo había sido un reflejo._

-…¿Sonic?...-

 _Te rodee con el brazo y te dije que lo mejor era estar juntos mientras esperábamos a Tails. Tus ojos se iluminaron. Con tu brazo rodeaste el mío y te quedaste cerca. Te pedí que cantaras para mi…¿lo recuerdas?_

-…So…Sonic…-

 _Desde ese instante esa…esa fue mi canción favorita…porque me recordaba a ti…Era todo lo que querías hacer conmigo...y todo lo que yo quería hacer…contigo…_

 **Hold me close and hold me fast**

 **The magic spell you cast**

 **This is la vie en rose**

 _Abrazarte cerca de mí y rápido…por el mágico hechizo que lanzas…_

-NO…SONIC-

 **When you kiss me Heaven sights**

 **And though I close my eyes**

 **I see la vie en rose**

 _El besarte…haciendo que el cielo suspire…solo cierro los ojos y te imagino a ti_

 **When you press me to your heart**

 **I'm in a world apart**

 **A world where roses Bloom**

 _Quiero acercarte a mi corazón…porque parece…que estoy en un mundo diferente…con miles de rosas…y tú en el centro_

-… ¿Por qué?...-

 **And when you speak, angels sing from above**

 **Everyday words seems**

 **To turn into love songs**

 _Cuando hablas…es como si los ángeles cantaran…y cada día recuerdo esa canción…era…una canción de amor…_

 **Give your heart and soul to me**

 **And life will always be**

 **La vie en rose**

 _Por eso…te daré mi corazón y mi alma…así sabré que mi vida…quedará en tus manos._

-SONIC-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Amy… tranquilízate…-decía Tails algo preocupado, con la mano en la espalda de la chica.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?-dijo la eriza rosa con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Amy…yo…yo sé que te sientes muy mal…pero…-

-¿Por qué Tails?... ¿POR QUE?-dijo ella exasperada mirando al joven zorro amarillo.

-Amy…-susurró Tails, intentando buscar palabras que ayudaran a la situación

La eriza sollozaba. Realmente estaba lastimada. Sentía como su mundo se venía abajo.

-Esto… ¿Esto es mi culpa verdad Tails?-dijo ella en voz baja y rota

El zorrito no sabía que contestar. Amy estaba muy mal. ¿Qué debía decirle? –Amy…no…no pienses que es tu culpa…tu sabes que el…el siempre…-

Amy se levantó bruscamente del piso.

-¿A-Amy? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el zorro sorprendido por lo que la eriza hizo. Ella limpio un poco las lágrimas en su mejilla, en un vano intento de detenerlas, pero estas aún seguían saliendo sin parar.

-…se acabó…-dijo ella en voz muy baja

-¿Eh?-dijo el zorro sin entenderla

-…se acabó Tails…-dijo ella en tono molesto.

-Amy…-dijo el zorro preocupado

-¡El ya no existe para mí!-grito molesta con lágrimas en sus ojos –Y no quiero…seguir sufriendo más con el…con su recuerdo…-dijo triste abrazándose a si misma

-Amy piénsalo por favor, sabes que no puedes estar sola…-dijo el zorro acercándose

-Puedo cuidarme, Tails…-dijo ella cortante

-Pero Amy, sabes a que me refiero…-dijo el intentándola hacer entrar en razón

-NO QUIERO-Dijo ella lanzando algo hacia el zorro, corriendo, alejándose del taller tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

-¡AMY!-grito el zorro en vano –rayos…-dijo el en voz baja –VEZ LO QUE SUCEDE POR SER UN MALDITO COBARDE-grito el Tails hasta no poder más. Tomó aire. Tomó algo que se encontraba en el piso, lo que le había arrojado Amy para ser precisos y luego entro a su taller, colocándolo en la mesa principal.

-¿Por qué le haces esto? ¿Acaso eres idiota?-dijo el zorro molesto -¿Acaso…Acaso no te importa?-dijo apretando los puños con una lagrima escapándose de él

-Creí que ahora estarías con ella, que cambiarías por ella…pero prefieres…prefieres seguir arriesgando tu maldita vida…para…nada…-dijo el zorro con voz quebrada y molesto.

Un minuto de silencio acompaño a Tails en ese instante. El zorro volvió a tomar aire.

-Corre…maldita sea…CORRE-

Una fuerte ventisca se sintió dentro del taller. Tails miró a la mesa principal y esta se encontraba vacía.

* * *

Una eriza rosa caminaba en medio de los árboles. Un pequeño bosque vecino a su casa, le ayudaba a tener paz en sus momentos difíciles…y este era uno de ellos. Aun sollozaba, pero sus lágrimas ya se habían detenido. El viento soplaba. Ella sentía algo de frío. Se abrazó a sí misma y continuaba caminando. Sintió como el viento era más fuerte de lo normal. Por instinto, la chica vio hacia atrás pero no había nada.

-Hum-pretendió continuar su marcha con el seño fruncido por el bosque…pero fue interrumpida.

-Amy…-

Se le heló la sangre por un momento. Conocía esa voz. Una lágrima se escapó de ella.

-Amy…escucha…-

La eriza se volteó de nuevo.

-No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti. ¡ENTIENDES!- dijo ella alterada

-Amy…-

-ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO-dijo ella con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Iba a seguir lanzando palabras llenas de ira, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos, un pecho cálido y un beso en la frente la hicieron callar.

-Soy un idiota…el más grande que haya existido. Soy todo lo que tú quieras decirme pero por favor…perdóname… tú me importas mucho-

-¿Y qué hay…qué hay de tu libertad? ¿Qué hay de tu vive y deja… vivir?-dijo ella con la voz quebrada -¿ACASO NO ES ESO LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI?-

\- ¡QUE SE JODA MI LIBERTAD!-dijo el erizo alterado abrazándola fuerte hacia él.

-So…Sonic…-dijo ella sorprendida por las palabras del erizo

-Yo…a mí me gusta sentir el viento…no tener ataduras…pero también me gusta estar…contigo…y por eso…no quiero que me apartes de esto Amy…yo quiero estar contigo…debo de estar contigo…yo no quiero…no quiero perder esta oportunidad…Te amo demasiado…por favor Amy…déjame…déjame…-dijo el erizo con voz temblorosa.

-Sabes…sabes ¿lo que significa verdad?-dijo ella temerosa

-Lo sé…-

-Y… ¿en serio quieres esto?-dijo ella viéndolo con ojos triste

-Absolutamente-dijo el erizo limpiando las lágrimas de ella lágrimas lentamente.

-Sonic…eres un idiota…-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. El erizo la cargo en sus brazos.

-Si lo soy-

-Y un cabeza hueca- dijo ella mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico, para sujetarse

-Lo sé-

-Y un…papanatas-

-Ni siquiera sé lo que significa, pero si-

-Y un desconsiderado-

-Auch, ese si dolió-dijo el erizo empezando a caminar hacia la casa de la eriza en medio del bosque. Al llegar al pórtico, luego de una gran lista de insultos que la chica le dijo al erizo.

-¿Algo más que tenga que decir señora The Hedgehog?-dijo el erizo mientras la colocaba con los pies en la tierra nuevamente

-No se me ocurre ninguno más…-dijo ella –Y qué hay de ti… ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?-

-Solo una cosa…-dijo el sonriendo divertido

-¿Cuál?-dijo ella desconfiando

-Si es niño le pondremos Sonic Jr.-dijo el erizo mientras sacaba una muestra de embarazo con el signo "+" en uno de sus extremos.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo ella entrando a la casa

-Oye Ames…-dijo el mientras la seguía

-No insistas Sonic-

-¡Vamos Ames!-dijo el erizo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El hogar acogedor rosa estaba lleno de regocijo. Ya no saldría de aventuras. No. Porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la mayor aventura de todas. Y la mejor de las suertes es que no lo haría solo...


End file.
